I Thought I Lost You
by Yumeien
Summary: Songfic I&R. Rukia e Ichigo tuvieron que separarse por ordenes de la SS. Cuando creian que habian se habian perdido el uno al otro, las cosas cambian. Mal Summary. Entren plis!


Declaimer: Todos los personajes de este fic le pertencen a Tite Kubo, ya desearia que fueran mios.  
Este es mi primer songfic y me primer fic ichiruki.  
La cancion se llama I Thought I Lost You de Miley Cyrus y John Travolta. No es que me guste mucho Miley y ni siqueria sabia que Jhon Travolta cantara pero la cancion es preciosa.  
Espero que les agrade.

*------*..*------*

I Thought I Lost You 

*------*..*------*

_Nobody listens to me,  
Don't hear a single thing i've said,  
Say anything to soothe me,  
Anything to get you on my head._

Una pequeña shinigami llamada Rukia paseaba sola por el jardín de la mansión Kuchiki.  
En su rostro se denotaba una gran tristeza. Había dejado atrás al amor de su existencia y nadie parecía querer escuchar su pena, ni siquiera su amigo Renji. Tan solo trataban, inútilmente, de distraer su mente del pesar.

_Don't know how i really feel,  
Cause it's the faith that makes it  
like i don't care  
Dont know how much it hurts,  
to turn around like you were never there._

Pero ella los ignoraba a todos, no la comprendían. No sabían lo que se sentía el tener que seguir con su "vida" sin la persona que le dio un significado. Ichigo. Si, se había enamorado del descerebrado que tanto dolores de cabeza le trajo pero que también le devolvió las ganas de seguir adelante cuando estaba desolada.

_Like somehow you could be replaced  
And i could walk away from the promises we made.  
And swore we'd never break._

Ahora que se había ido, por ordenes de la Soul Society, de su lado tan solo podía verlo como un dulce recuerdo. La razón de su felicidad y pena.  
Se prometieron estar siempre juntos y ella, aun en la lejanía, jamás rompería esa promesa. Pues su mente y corazón todavía estaban con él.

_I thought i lost you when you ran away to try to find me,  
I thought i'd never your sweet face again._

Y cuando vio su rostro, su respiración agitada por la carrera que seguramente había corrido tratando de llegar a tiempo y su ojos tristes pidiéndole que no lo dejara, no pudo más que esquivar su mirada, tratando de contener las lagrimas, decirle adiós y atravesar las puertas del lugar en donde volvería a ser aquella persona fría y triste. Alguien que él, con sus tontas peleas, su manía de protegerla y todo su cariño, había cambiado totalmente.

_I turned around and you were gone and on and on the days went.  
But i kept the moments that we were in._

Al atravesar el portal se giró queriendo encontrarlo, pero sabia que era inútil, el ya no estaba.  
Pasaba el tiempo y solo quedaban en su memoria los recuerdos de todas las peleas entre ellos y contra sus enemigos, todas la veces que la protegió, cuando le dijo que la amaba, cada beso, cada caricia, aquella ultima noche… En fin, todos los momentos a su lado, que guardaría como su mas grande tesoro.

_'Cause I hoped in my heart, that you would come back to me, my friend.  
And now I got you, but I thought I lost you._

No importaba cuanto le dijeran que lo olvidara, que jamás iba a volver a verlo, ella mantenía la esperanza, aunque le doliera, de que iba a sentirlo nuevamente a su lado. Era terca, lo sabia, pero así le gustaba a Ichigo y no iba a cambiar.  
Pero, cual fue su sorpresa, paseando sola por aquel enorme jardín, cuando unos fuertes brazos rodearon su cintura, abrazándola por la espalda, y sintió que le susurraba al odio con esa voz inconfundible "te amo, enana". Se giro para mirar al portador de esa voz y, sin poder contenerse, se apretó más contra el pecho de Ichigo llorando de felicidad.  
Lo creyó perdido, pero ahí estaba, abrazándola, brindándole su protección nuevamente.

_I felt so empty out there,  
And there were days i had my doubts._

Un chico pelinaranja estaba acostado en su cama, pensando. Había perdido a la mujer de su vida, a quien detuvo su lluvia interior, quien le brindo el poder de proteger a las personas que quería y, sobre todo, le entrego su corazón.

_But i knew I'd find you somewhere  
Because I knew I couldn't live without you in my life for one more day  
And I swore I'd never break a promise we made._

Pero no, Ichigo no se daría por vencido.  
Sabia que no podía vivir sin esa pequeña mandona, la necesitaba, aunque le costase admitirlo, porque ella era parte de su ser. La amaba, como se lo había confesado antes de su partida.  
Recordó que se habían prometido estar siempre juntos y el haría que esa promesa se hiciera realidad. No importaba contra quien tuviera que enfrentarse, la tendría nuevamente a su lado.

_I thought I lost you when you ran away to try to find me  
I thought Id never your sweet face again._

Al principio creyó que jamás volvería a verla, a sentirla, a amarla, a ver sus horrendos dibujos.

_I turned around and you were gone and on and on the days went  
But I kept the moments that we were in._

Cuando volvió a su casa percibió como la lluvia en su interior reanudaba con más fuerza. Ella ya no estaba allí y los días pasaban lenta y dolorosamente hasta que tuvo la convicción de que debía traerla nuevamente.  
Se levanto, salió de su cuerpo, dejando a Kon a cargo de este y tomó rumbo hacia el almacén de Urahara. Si era necesario lo obligaría a abrirle la entrada a la Soul Society.

_'Cause I hoped in my heart,  
That you would come back to me, my friend._

Lo que jamás creyó era que Kuchiki Byakuya estaría en el almacén, esperándolo a él.  
Cuando le dijo que había ido a buscarlo para que regresara con su hermana su quijada casi se sale de lugar. Pero en el momento que comprendió el por que de ello, en las camufladas palabras del noble, no dudo en seguirlo hasta ella.  
Era verdad que Byakuya era frío, pero detestaba ver como su hermana sufria por el tonto de Kurosaki, aunque, claro, no lo admitiría frente a nadie.

_And now I got you,  
But I thought I lost you._

Cuando la vio en el jardín de la mansión sintió como todo su ser volvía a cobrar vida.  
Caminó sigilosamente hacia ella, sorprendido de que no se diera cuanta de su presencia, y la abrazó por la espalda, susurrándole directamente a su oído. Percibió como ella daba un respingo. Y, cuando la chica se aferro a su pecho llorando, no atinó a hacer otra cosa que abrazarla. La había extrañado tanto. Había añorado su piel, su rostro, hasta sus horrendos dibujos, para que negarlo, y ahora podía tenerla nuevamente entre sus brazos.

_I told myself I wouldnt sleep 'til  
I searched the world from sea to sea._

Cuando se separaron Ichigo la miro fijamente, con mucha ternura en sus ojos.

- No sabes cuanto te extrañaba, enana- le dijo con cariño. Rukia se enojo un poco por el adjetivo, pero por esta vez lo dejaría pasar.- Los días eran largos, en especial las noches.- su rostro mostraba una sonrisa picara.  
Rukia se sorprendió y sonrojó al mismo tiempo por sus palabras. Después de todo, seguía siendo el mis idiota del que se había enamorada.

_I made a wish upon a star,  
I turned around and there you were_

La shinigami miró al cielo y su vista se centró en la primera estrella de la noche, que antes contemplaba, al parecer había cumplido su deseo (1).

-Yo también te extrañe y mucho, idiota- dijo la chica suavemente. El pelopincho la miró un poco molesto, esa enana no cambiaba. Pero, en realidad, agradecía por ello, a el le gustaba así.

_And now here  
We are, are._

Se miraron nuevamente a los ojos para envolverse en otro abrazo, parecía un sueño que pudieran volver a estar juntos.

_Here we are  
I thought I lost you._

Rukia no quería soltarlo creía que si lo hacia él desaparecería nuevamente.

-¿Sabes?-dijo contra su pecho- Aunque aun mantenía la esperanza, a veces creía que te había perdido.-Se apretó mas contra el pelinaranja.

_I thought I lost you too._

-A mi me pasaba lo mismo, Rukia- respondió pegando a la chica más a su pecho- Pero ahora estamos juntos, eso es lo que importa.

_I thought I lost you._

-¿Qué bicho te picó?- Rukia lo miraba sorprendida- ¿Desde cuando eres tan romántico?

_I thought I lost you._

-¿Tenias que romper el momento, verdad?- el chico suspiró irritado.

_Yeah._

Rukia lo miró con una sonrisa – ¿Me querrías si no fuera así?- Él bufo, pero sonrío, en parte tenia razón, pero en momentos como esos desearía que se callara.

_I thought I lost you when you ran away to try to find me  
I thought Id never your sweet face again.  
I turned around and you were gone and on and on the days went  
But I kept the moments that we were in  
And I knew in my heart, that you would come back to me, my friend  
And now I got you, I thought I lost you._

Ambos fueron acercando sus rostros, para juntar sus labios. Después de tanto tiempo lo único que querían eran sentirse unidos nuevamente. Primero besándose, luego ya habría tiempo para otras cosas.

_But I thought I lost you._

Haberlo sentido perdido fue un dolor muy grande, ahora solo quería disfrutar todo el tiempo posible a su lado.

_I thought I lost you too._

Por fin podía sentirla, besarla, abrazarla. No le interesa lo que ocurriera en el futuro, no mientras estuviesen juntos.

_So glad I got you, got you._

Estaban felices, sus almas ya no sufrían, sus corazones latían fuertemente, sus pulmones podían sostener el aire. El vacío se había ido.

_So glad I got you, yeah yeah  
I thought I lost you._

Sentir los labios de Ichigo sobre los suyos le causó una sensación que creía que no volvería a sentir. Solamente ese niñato idiota podía hacerle sentir completa.

_I thought I lost you too._

Cuando beso a la morena experimento un sentimiento de gocé indescriptible. La enana lo hacia sentir completo, sabia que no volvería a dejarla ir.

Lo que ninguno notó es que alguien los miraba desde la puerta que daba al jardín.

-Creo que estoy cumpliendo mi promesa, Hisana- Kuchiki Byakuya entró nuevamente a la mansión, dejando a la feliz pareja que se besaba sin percatarse de nada a su alrededor. Solamente disfrutando el uno del otro.

*------*..*------*

(1) De pequeña siempre me decian que si le pedia un deseo a la primera estrella de la noche este se cumpliria. Un par de veces se cumplio y me parecio lindo agregarlo ya que pegaba con la cancion. xD

Bueno hasta aca llegue. Trate de hacerlo lo menos empalagoso posible pero creo que no funciono ya ustedes me diran que le parecio.  
Me costo un sueño hacer que lo que escribia concuerde con la cancion, pero bueno... espero que haya salido algo bueno  
Mil perdones por las faltas de ortografia, nunca se me dieron bien ni los puntos, ni las comas ni las tildes. Lo hice en word tratando de evitar todos lo errores posibles pero seguro que alguno se me fue.

Bueno, hasta otra

XOXO


End file.
